Alchemist Harry
by Kithrin
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong when Dumbledore tries to leave Harry with the Dursleys. Well wrong for Dumbledore at least.
1. Through the Space Warp

Chapter One: Through the Space Warp

AN: This was transferred, and modified, from What I wrote on the Anime Addventure

An old man walked up to a house labeled #4 on the street named Privett Drive with a small bundle and a note attached. Behind him looking on as he set the bundle down was a giant of a man and a woman with square glasses. Making sure the spells were in place, including a tracking spell, he disappeared with a large crack, followed by another one when the woman vanished. The extremely large man looked sadly at the bundle that he had delivered to the old man not moments ago, before climbing onto a motorcycle, revving the engine, and flying away.

This left the bundle alone on the doorstep of the house, to hopefully be found, and raised by the household which contained the last living blood relatives of the baby contained within the bundle. The relatives hated anything odd or unusual, but due to a woman's sacrifice, made it a place where an ancient magical protection spell could be used. At least that was the plan of the old man. The problem arouse however that those types of spells can be very finicky as well as sometimes going against the caster's wishes for the safety of the spell's charge. Normally though this wouldn't make a difference, but in this rare case, the house which belonged to people who wanted nothing to do with magic, was sitting on a major, for lack of a better word, leyline of magic.

This allowed the spell to supercharge itself, and linking itself to a dimensional gateway in a nearby netherworld, dropped the bundle into it with enough guidance that it would land safely, near a potential family.

A dimensional gateway is a portal that can lead to anywhere the traveler desires; usually this is controlled by a gate keeper to make sure the portal opens stably and safely. These gateways are a dimensional congruence that is in constant flux, so without someone to open the portal to a safe destination it can lead _anywhere_.

This is precisely the situation poor Harry found himself in, as his basket disappeared into the gateway. An instant later, Harry reappeared in the middle of a camp. Two people were sleeping under the stars nearby. It must be noted, a ride through the dimensions unguided and uncontrolled is a rough one, and so the baby reacted in a most predictable fashion.

"WAHHHHH!" Harry cried his eyes out. An eighteen year old woman was woken up by the noise. She looked around for the source of the noise, and noticed a basket holding a bawling baby inside. She picked up the baby, and tried to calm it. As she did this, she gently kicked the sleeping form, of the young man lying nearby. "Klein! Wake up!"

"What is it, Lita?" Klein responded sleepily, while he opened his eyes. He noticed, upon laying his eyes on her, that she was holding a baby in her arms and snapped fully awake. "Where the HELL did you get the baby?"

Lita swatted him upside the head as she admonished him, "No swearing around the baby, and to answer your question, I found him crying his eyes out while lying in a basket in our camp."

"A basket?"

"Yes, it's right next to my bedroll," she answered, while pointing at the aforementioned basket.

Klein picked up the basket to examine it. He found a note taped to it, but it was badly damaged. Only three words where legible, one was 'Harry', and separate from that word, were the words 'parents dead'. "Well from what I can make out from the note, I think his name's Harry, and I think his parents are dead."

"Poor kid, hey I know why don't we take care of him?" Lita asked excitedly.

"Are you sure? We only got married a few weeks ago," Klein reminded her.

"But, this could be our only chance…" Lita said softly.

"True, we don't know, do we? So, let's head back to Kavoc, and see whether or not they would let us move into that house permanently, and raise little Harry Kiesling," he said with a smile.

Her smile turned radiant for a few seconds before a smell hit her nose. She looked at young Harry, and then at Klein, and asked, "Do you know how to change a diaper?"

They looked at each other, as they realized they had a lot to learn.

Meanwhile the old man had just apperated back to number four Privett Drive when the magical trackers he had set on the baby went haywire.

Upon arriving at the location he saw the fading remnants of the portal that soon disappeared completely. He started using spells on the location to determine what had happened, and found the protection spell had broken, and the remnants unable to be reconstructed. Heading back to his office the old man tried many spells to find the missing child, and all but one failed spectacularly. The one that did succeed gave an image of a young man and woman talking to a bartender with the basket containing the infant hero to wizarding kind. The image lasted less than half a second, but told him the child was safe.

"Now, how can I reach him?" the old man mumbled. He then walked to his private bookshelves and started looking for references. With all the rare books at his fingertips, he found... one relevant book.

The book, titled Dimensional Magic had instructions for traveling between worlds, but the method had multiple flaws and/or limitations. First, the magical device takes nearly ten years to complete, building it and enchanting it takes three hours, but the spells have to mature, and that takes nine years eleven months. The second problem is this, it can only go to a known dimension, or one with some sort of traceable beacon. The third limitation is that distance traveled in one dimension equals distance traveled in another.

Fortunately the tracking magic he made would serve as a beacon, and meanwhile Harry would be safe from Death Eaters, and finally the two that adopted harry looked like a nice, average family...

End Chapter.


	2. The Boy Who Lived, Found!

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived, Found!

Ten years later, a giant of a man walked through the gates of Kavoc. The giant man mumbled to himself, "Dumbledore said that Harry lives in this town. Now how do I find him?" He looked around at the people running past and into buildings, and shrugged. "Nothing to do but ask for directions"

A growl was suddenly emitted from behind the large man, and before he could react, a impact staggered him as he felt a tearing sensation as something bit him on the shoulder. "ARRGGG," he screamed as he tried to get it off of him while running.

A female voice yelled out, "Stop running I'll get it!" The large man stopped running, and a winged female figure wielding claws cut through the wolf on Hagrid's back. She then turned to a boy wielding a staff with a round onyx stone on its top. He was near a round white thing with blue markings floating above the ground, and called out, "Harry, get the growloon. Klein and I, will clear up the rest of the monsters.

Harry nodded as he turned toward the growloon and replied "Okay, mom." Hagrid's eyes widened as he saw Harry swing his staff down. In a fairly impressive light show the growloon disappeared.

The woman started fighting another group of wolves using quick economical movements. Harry noticed a drake that was trying to blind side her, and yelled, "Mom! Get down!" Harry focused his fire Elements into his fire mana creating a large red bomb which he threw at the drake, blasting it to bits which dissipated into thin air.

His mom dove out of the way before the bomb hit. "Thanks Harry!" she yelled before mopping up the rest of the wolves with an energy blast. "I think that's the last of them." She commented as she retracted her wings.

A man wielding a staff with a red orb on top walked up to the woman, and said, "That's the last of them Lita. Good job Harry." He Looked at Hagrid and asked, "Who are you? Most people know better than to stand around during a monster attack."

"My name is Hagrid. I'm here looking for Harry Potter." Hagrid explained.

Lita thought while she said, "Potter… Potter… No I don't think anyone in Kavoc has the last name Potter how about you, Klein?"

"Hmmm, I don't think I recognize that last name ether, are you sure you're in the right place, Hagrid?" Klein responded.

Hagrid pulled out a note and replied, "This says that Harry Potter lives at the house above the bar in Kavoc."

"That's our house," Klein remarked. "Perhaps Potter was Harry's last name before we adopted him."

Hagrid smiled as he looked at Harry, and tries to see the lighting shaped scar that's supposed to be there, but is foiled by Harry's black bandana. "It would be easy enough to check. Harry Potter had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

Lita looked at Hagrid and nodded. "Yes Harry does have such a scar. Perhaps we should head toward the house and talk there," She suggested.

"Sounds good," Hagrid agreed.

The four of them move into the house and Lita motions the large man to sit on the downstairs couch as he probably would break the kitchen chairs.

"Now Hagrid, what are you looking for our son for?" Klein asked Pulling a chair from the kitchen to sit on while his wife and son followed suit.

"Here, I Have this letter for him," The large man replied while holding out the envelope.

Harry took the letter, and opened it carefully, not that his family had people out for his head, but it never hurts to be careful. After skimming the letter he handed it to his mom, who quickly read it and passed it to Klein who said, "Let me get this straight, according to this letter Harry was from an alternate dimension, where his parents were killed, the same person who killed his parents is the leader of a group and tried to kill him, and finally he was sent here by a freak serge of 'magic,' is that right?" At Hagrids bemused nod the man continued continued, "Now why should he go there to learn something, that if this letter is correct, has already proven itself undependable, and where he might have people still out to kill him? My son's safety is important to me, that is why I've been teaching him alchemy and Lita has been teaching him claw work."

"Then what was that out there? It looked like he was in danger there," Hagrid replied.

"Practical experience, which he was ready for," the alchemist responded. "The world is a dangerous place, and since it was a minor infestation we let him take part in the clean up. Before you say anything about it being more dangerous here, those things are beasts, and were not trying to harm him specifically, unlike the guy who tried to kill our son."

The big man sighed at the mans word, and remembered his instructions.

* * *

Flashback

Twenty hours ago Hagrid was standing in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts to receive his instructions.

"Hagrid," the old man started. "I need you to go to talk to a prospective student. The situation is a bit unusual. So much so I never told anyone what actually happened to the child of two deceased members of our order. Harry Potter, is _not_ living with the Dursleys, he was transported someplace else. I have finished a method of transportation, and a letter. The letter contains what he needs to know about his parents and how he got there. If you have trouble convincing him or his family, come back and get me," Dumbledore said before handing the half giant two of the amulets he made. The amulets were silver with a ruby gem in the center, and, as the design was of the creators choice they were in the shape of a phoenix.

After taking the amulets the large man walked out of the office to prepare for the trip.

* * *

End Flashback

"I'll be back," Hagrid said as he touched the ruby on the amulet. The magic of the charm cause him to vanish in a flash of lime green light.

The next day dawned bright and clear while Harry went through his morning routine, first at six am it was claw sparring practice. He worked with claws as well as staffs and alchemy so he could spend time with both of his parents. At eight the trio sit for breakfast during which they normally discuss the plans for the day after practice and lessons are done, although this day was different they were talking about the odd man who came to talk with Harry, although with their friends calling someone odd is a situation of a pot calling the kettle black.

At nine Harry started with his staff work and alchemy practice outside of town. This was interrupted though by the large man, whom had returned following an old man. Fortunately the bomb that Harry was creating exploded far enough away from them that they were only pelted with pebbles.

The old man started brushing off the pebbles, and with a glance at the crater left behind by the flame type bomb he walked over to where Harry was standing beside his father looking sheepish. He then said, "Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I've come to talk to you about having your son attend my school..."

End Chapter


	3. Trained encounters

Alchemist Harry:

Chapter 3: Trained encounters.

AN: I'm skipping ahead to train ride, because the conversations and Daigon ally aren't coming to me. I'll do flashbacks if necessary.

AN2: I'm glossing over cannon parts, because if you've read Harry potter you know them already, and if you read most of other fics, you know them already.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Harry was now standing between platforms nine and ten looking for the 3/4, and was now wearing a black cloak with a silver clasp over his normal clothes that could be shed quickly as a concession to the Hogwarts dress-code, that he wasn't required to follow due to part of the deal they made with Dumbledore, he also had his staff across his back. Now normally Dumbledore would have the upper hand, but in this case, since Harry _didn't_ want to go, and Dumbledore did want him to, Dumbledore had to make the concessions. The young boy was also ignoring all the odd looks he was getting from the people around him.

Harry was grumbling about stupid old men and there inability to give necessary information, for example, how to access the platform with the train. He saw a group of redheads in which the eldest female was crying out about 'Where is platform 9 3/4,' which was odd because there were older boys there indicating that she was a regular to the platform. He caught a break when he saw girls, one with black hair, one with brown, entering the divider between platforms nine and ten. He quickly followed with his cart loaded with his trunk of school supplies, research materials for alchemy, and weapons, and on top of it was a blue blob with a face, a blue blob whose kind is a major annoyance to all travelers in Harry's home world... a puni.

As he entered he heard a young man's voice call out, "Mom, that was..." before the voice was cut off.

Harry passed by the two girls who had stopped to chat with each other, thankful that he had a black headband on, and entered the train looking for a empty compartment in the far back. He _did_ note however from the conversation he overheard, that the brown haired girl apparently didn't want to be there as well, but put it out of his mind as he put away his trunk.

The Puni spoke up after Harry was settled in with a book removed from within the cloak, "Those two girls were cute huh?"

Harry looked at the blob and answered, "Don't care Azure. I don't plan on making friends since I plan to leave and never come back after this damn school is over with."

_Sigh_ "You will need friends to get through this school you know?" the puni asked.

"Why? Not like I care about the grades, don't need the connections, and it will just cause more of a fuss when I leave."

"Human companionship?" asked Fanatose the Mana of the Evil Element as she came into visibility. She was holding a double sided sword, and wearing a gold lined purple top that split at the bottom to reveal green pants, a horn like headband that gave her the appearance of having horns sticking up from the side of her head, a green round gem above the headband, and purple tattoo like markings of her face and arms.

"Like three years ago?" Harry asked sarcastically. He saw her flinch at that and his eyes softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you, especially since you stayed with me after you saved me from that incident.

"It's okay, but you will need to get some human friends eventually, especially if you want a wife later," she replied.

"Not here though, I have no intention of getting involved in this society's self made problems," Harry Replied calmly. He then cocked his head, "someone's coming."

Fanatose nodded then vanished, leaving Harry to continue reading his book.

Five minutes later, the door opened to reveal a red headed boy.

"All the other compartments are full, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Fine, but don't bother me," Harry responded grumpily.

A few minutes passed and the boy spoke up, "My name is Ron, what's yours."

Harry ignored him.

"Hello?"

Harry continued ignoring him.

Ron, Fed up with being ignored grabbed Harry's book away from him. "Stop Ignoring me!" he shouted.

Harry glared at Ron and ground out, "Give. Me. Back. My. Book."

"Why, so you can go back to ignoring me?" Ron smirked.

Harry snatched the book back and after stashing it in his cloak said, "Leave."

"What?"

"I said you can sit here if you don't bother me, you are bothering me," Harry responded angrily.

"But I was just..." Ron started.

"Leave, or do something quiet, your choice," Harry said without an ounce of give in his voice.

Ron remained quiet until the train left, and thirty minutes after, before speaking up again, "Say, did you hear Harry Potter is on the train?"

A turning page was his only response.

"Want to go look for him?" Prodded Ron.

A page turns.

"Stop ignoring me!" the redhead shouted.

"Leave," Harry said with steel in his voice.

"But..."

"If you can't shut up, leave. I'm trying to read, and am running out of patience for your inane babbling," Harry said dismissively.

"I refuse!" Ron shouted.

"We should leave, he apparently wont leave you alone," Azure commented.

"Agreed," The cloaked boy said.

Harry then stood up and took down his trunk after stashing his book in his cloak.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked confused.

"Leaving since you just can't shut up. I know you said there are no other compartments, but I would prefer sitting in hallway rather than stay in same compartment with you," Harry said scathingly as he left the compartment, slamming door behind him.

He wandered down the train to the last compartment where he heard a blond haired boy standing in the door of a compartment saying, "Look at the mudblood foreign trash."

As Harry walked up to the door of the compartment he saw the two girls from the station, one of which was crying, possibly because of the insult, but from what Harry could see from the crying girl's eyes, the insult was straw that broke the camels back.

Sighing, the cloaked boy tapped the blond boy on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me."

"What?" the blond boy asked angrily, turning toward the person tapping his shoulder, only to see a fist heading toward his face, the fist knocked him cold.

Harry shook his head at the effectiveness of the sucker punch, and took a sleepaid out of his pouch and used it on the blond haired boy, greatly extending the time the boy would be unconscious. He then dragged the blond boy to lay in-front of Ron's compartment.

Harry went back to the compartment and asked the two girls inside, "Now that the ass is gone, mind if I sit here? My prior compartment mate was also an ass."

The black hared girl, after a glance at the brown haired one, whom nodded, replied, "No I don't have an issue with it."

Harry nodded and after putting his trunk in the rack, sat down across from the girls and took out his book. Azure on the other hand hopped into the brown haired girls lap, which got him nearly squeezed in two by the resulting hug.

The girl fell asleep, hugging Azure with a death hug.

"Help... Me... Harry..." Azure managed to gasp out.

Harry sighed and turned to the black hared girl, "Can you help Azure? I don't want to bother an unknown person while she's sleeping."

She blinked and said, "The names Setsuna, and I don't think that's a good idea. Last time I tried to resque something from ojo-sama. I ended up taking its place. Sorry. What's your name anyway?"

"Harry, and sorry Azure, but you'll have to put up with it," Harry said while continuing to read his book, only looking up when he heard a sharp rasping sound. Once he saw that it was Setsuna sharpining a blade, which unknown to him was a nodachi, he went back to his book. Speaking over the book he asked, "Would you like to spar sometime? It would be helpful in keeping up my own weapon skills."

"You use swords?" Setsuna asked surprised.

"No, I use claws and my staff," Harry said jerking his thumb at the aforementioned staff.

Setsuna blinked, but realized that even if he wasn't a fellow swordsman, a weapon user can still help keep her skills sharp. "Sure. Where is your wand anyway?"

"My staff, for some reason it works as an effective wand," Harry explained.

Setsuna chuckled at that and said, "We have unusual, to Europeans anyway, focuses as well. Japanese 'wand makers' like making focus that wont look odd to mundanes. Mine is my sword sheath, ojo-sama has a fan."

"Ojo-sama?"

"Er, Konoka, the girl hugging your friend to death."

"Oh."

The silence between them stretched in a comfortable manner, one doing blade maintenance, the other reading a book on alchemy. An hour from their destination, the door opened again, showing a familiar red headed boy.

"There you are," He said.

"Why do you insist on making an ass of yourself?" Harry asked tiredly.

Ron's face reddened in anger, "What?"

"I left your compartment because you were bothering me, and yet you tracked me down to bother me more. Just leave me alone and go back to the compartment you wanted enough to annoy me out of it," Harry said scathingly.

"But, I just wanted..." The red head started.

"And your wants conflict with mine. Now, Leave. Me. Alone!" Harry ground out.

Ron was about to speak when Setsuna stopped him, "That's two out of the three people in this compartment that don't want you here, and if you wake Konoka, that will be three out of three, and I won't be gentle evicting you from this room."

"What would a pair of foreign sluts like you two want with Harry Potter?" Ron asked, only to pale as he realized what he revealed.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Harry asked seeing Setsuna get up, what are sparring partners worth if not to help each other? "Is he an ass like you and Dumb-as-a-door? Also you should run, before Setsuna rips you apart."

"Ha as if she could..." Ran started, but was quickly interrupted by a sheathed sword smacking him hard enough on the side of the head to render him unconscious. Harry with a smirk used another sleepaid on the red haired boy and dragged him to outside of the boy's compartment and placed him in a comprising position with the blond haired boy. They each now had a hand in each others pants, and one on each others stomach.

The rest of the train ride passed quietly, until it was time to get off, and Setsuna had to wake Konoka. It took her five minutes.

After Konoka awoke, (and gave copious apologies to Azure) Harry stepped out so that the girls could dress in private. When they told him they were done, Harry stepped in and commented, "I'm glad I don't have to wear those, they look difficult to move in."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at that and caused her to ask, "And why don't you?"

Harry smirked and replied, "Dumb-as-a-door was so desperate to get me to come, when I didn't want to, we were able to negotiate a lot of privileges for me. The lack of robe being one of them."

"And the others?" Konoka asked curiously.

"Curfew isn't as strict for me, a place for me to continue my alchemical research as well as equipment for such research, a pet from my home-world instead of the standard pets, a magical oath guaranteeing passageway to my home, a place both inside and outside to practice, and a few other conditions, all in exchange for me going to the damn school, and graduating. Oh, and not intentionally causing too much trouble," Harry replied.

"We're here because someone tried killing me, and my father thought it best to get us out of Japan for awhile," Konoka said softly with tears starting up again.

Harry's eyes softened at that, and after hesitating, and looking for possible responses, with Setsuna trying to calm Konoka down again, decided to try something bold. He gave her a friendly hug, on the opposite side from where Setsuna was doing the same, which caused her to grip the both in a surprisingly hard to break hug.

Harry, now knowing what azure probably went through managed to softly say, "Don't worry, I'll help you out if I can."

Calming down, and letting the two go so they could get some much needed air, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe while giving a gentle, "Thank you."

The rest of the ride passed in silence, with the turning of pages, the scrape of a whetstone, and a girl whom was trying to regain her composure. Ten minutes before the end of the ride a bushy haired girl came in asking about a toad. After answering no, and sending the girl on her way, Harry put his books away and sealed his trunk against intrusion with several custom made alchemical locks.

As the three departed the train, they got in some rickety boats after Hagrid called all first years over to it, and loaded into a single boat, and were joined by another girl, whom Harry promptly ignored. The trip went quickly, and Harry realized, as Hogwarts came into view, what the purpose of the boat ride was. It was to impress the new students with the structure. Harry on the hand had visited the alchemical marvel known as the Flawless Marvel, an ancient ruined city, and many other places far more impressive.

Soon enough they were inside the great hall, and Harry was slightly startled when several ghosts floated by, and Setsuna found a startled Konoka grafted to her arm, and wondered weather they will be as friendly as Pamela, the ghost he knew from home.

Soon enough it was time for the sorting, and The school watched as a old hat sang a song, and a middle aged female professor started to call out names.

The sorting proceeded relatively smoothly with some people getting sorted quickly, some... not so much.

Then came the first of the two people, besides himself, that he cared about where they went.

"Konoka Konoe," the professor called out.

The mentioned girl nervously went up, sat down and put on the hat. Ten minutes later, the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

The girl went to her assigned table, making sure to save two seats next to her, because she was _sure_ that the hat would put her bodyguard, and the boy she met on the train into the same house or, she would, as she promised, have a new dishrag.

A few more names passed, then the professor called out, "Harry Potter."

Nothing happened, nobody came up to get sorted.

"Harry Potter?" she repeated.

Nothing happened except the students getting restless.

Dumbledore stood up, and said, "Harry, why aren't you going up?"

Harry looked at the headmaster as he replied, "I have yet to hear my name"

"Your name was just called," Dumbledore said with just a hint of exasperation in his voice.

" My name is Harry Kaisling, _not _some ass named Harry Potter. It's obvious you have _earned_ the nickname I gave you since you cant remember that fact, Dumb-as-a-door!" Harry scathingly replied.

"Harry, just get sorted," Dumbledore said tiredly since he couldn't punish Harry until he was sorted, and hence an official student.

"I'll wait until my name is called," Harry shot back.

Dumbledore was about to reply when the person calling the names out solved it by calling out, "Harry Kaisling."

Harry walked up to the hat and put it on...

* * *

EN: Cliff hanger, ain't I a stinker?


	4. Ritualistic Problems

Alchemist Harry

Chapter 4: Ritualistic Problems

Last time on Alchemist Harry:

Harry walked up to the hat and put it on...

* * *

"Hmm you're an interesting one," A voice inside Harry's head said.

"What the hell?" Harry thought back.

"It's me the hat, now lets see where to send you. Not interested in gaining friends, no ambition in the wizarding world, intellectual in your own way, but not really interested in learning magic. That right there eliminates three out of the four houses. I also got a request for you to go in the fourth, and from a second person a threat of what would happen to me if you _aren't _put in the house, but let's see if you qualify. Brave, oh my yes, very brave if your career goals are any indication, not recklessly brave though, as you know when to run. Not very respectful of authority are you? That's more than I can say for most of the house, most of whom follow the headmaster blindly. Oh? It's unearned respect you don't show, and you think he has earned your disrespect eh? Hehehehe Dumb-as-a-door I like it. The only house you remotely fit in is," The hat said inside Harry's mind before switching to speaking aloud. "GRIFFINDOR!"

There was a loud applause from the Griffindor table as well as a chant, "We got Potter!"

Harry ignored them as he sat by Konoka in one of the empty seats before saying loudly, "Morons, I'm in a house of moronic sheep, the exception being you of course Konoka."

When the words were spoken it turned many of the Griffindors from cheering, to scowling at the new guy in their midst.

"And why do you call us that?" one of a pair of identical redheaded twins asked.

"You blindly followed Dumb-as-a-door when he said my name was Harry Potter, despite me correcting him. You also hero worship a boy whom couldn't _possibly_ had actually _done_ anything. From what I was told, he was _one year old_ when what happened supposedly happened, with _no_ proof that what is currently being said about him is the truth. If the boy even exists, he would probably be disgusted at the oozing stupidity being shown here, as well as some old fogey using him to make himself look better," Harry scathingly replied.

The table went silent, with glares being almost constantly shot at Harry, just as Setsuna was sorted into Griffindor as soon as the hat touched her head. Setsuna received little applause from the glaring Griffindor's because they weren't paying attention, but Harry and Konoka both applauded, although Harry's was more the polite kind.

"Some greeting I got," Setsuna commented as she sat on the other side of Konoka.

"Probably my fault, I just insulted the entire table, their hero, and the headmaster," Harry commented. "Although I'm not surprised you were sorted here, you have to be brave to be a body guard. I should warn you two, just out of politeness, considering my new found _popularity_ with the house, you will probably need to make a choice, me or the house."

It was at this time a revived Draco and Ron was brought in and sorted, at the end since all the names were already called, and they both were given a weeks detention, but that went unnoticed at the Griffindor table, as they were concentrating on Harry and the conversation he was having with them and/or the girls.

Konoka nodded as she had heard what Harry had said, but she also felt she had to ask, "Why did you say it if you knew that the house would object?"

"To get them to stop the Potter nonsense," Harry replied. "I don't trust _anyone_ who willingly follows our _beloved_ headmaster."

Harry suddenly stopped speaking and gripped his shoulders in extreme pain.

"Harry, are you alright?" Konoka asked hesitantly.

"Fine, just a side effect of a ritual I underwent before coming here. Although this was the worst one yet." came the pained reply from a painting Harry, whom just came out of the pain.

"What ritual?" A bushy hared girl asked.

"Is it any of your business?" came the reply.

"I was just curious," the girl huffed indignantly.

"So?" Harry replied flatly.

"If you don't mind Harry, I would like to know as well, perhaps we can help," Setsuna said out of concern.

Konoka didn't say anything, she just looked at him, with the sad puppy eye's of doom, and Harry folded.

Harry leaned in, ignoring the announcements from the headmaster, leaned in toward Konoka's ear, and whispered, "I'm telling you this in the trust that you will only tell Setsuna. It was a blood adoption ritual."

Konoka looked at Harry oddly and whispered the info to Setsuna in the same manner.

"That's odd, shouldn't that be painless?" Setsuna asked concerned.

"What type of ritual?" the bushy haired which asked Setsuna.

"The none-of your business type," Harry replied evenly as food started to appear.

Harry looked at the assembled food, and to his displeasure, little of it seemed familiar. He took some vegetable dishes, that had familiar ingredients, and some meats that while unknown, smelled appetizing.

Ron said something mostly unintelligible through his full mouth, only to be scolded by his brothers, "eat or talk, not both," one twin commented as he scrapped some food of his plate that had been contaminated by the food flying out of Ron's mouth.

After swallowing mightily to get his large mouthful of food down, Ron tried again, "Why won't you tell us?"

" Why should I? We're not friends, nor will we ever be. I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to complete the contract I was bullied into by the ass that runs this school, although I did get some concessions. I don't trust _anyone_ that is here willingly," Harry replied in an annoyed voice.

"What about them? Aren't they here willingly?" Ron demanded.

"Nope, we are here due to an... incident, that made it prudent. Japan is much better that here in terms of relations between Magical and mundane worlds. While they still don't advertise, a magical has no problem fitting in the mundane world," Setsuna explained.

"Incident?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Seeing that Konoka was about to break down again, she responded in a way to distract her, "As Harry would say, the none of your business type of incident."

Konoka, upon hearing the response from the normally stoic and polite Setsuna, aborted her sob and giggled.

"As I was saying, I'm here due to _him_ annoying us, refusing to leave our house till we agreed to send me here, and being general nuisance until we made the contract. After I'm done here, I'll go back to my world and never leave it again," Harry said evenly.

The youngest redhead at the table realized something odd, and after swallowing his current mouthful of food, asked, "Mundane? What's that?"

"That's what we call muggles, so we don't insult them just for having no magic," Konoka explained as she spoke for the first time at the table.

"Why bother? They won't ever know," Ron said derisively.

"And Europe wonders why they are considered one of the most backwards magical communities, only outdone by most of Africa. You don't respect them just because they don't have magic, when they are far more innovative than most magicals will ever be, and the mundanes outnumber magicals over a thousand to one. Many mundane _armies _outnumber _every man woman and child_ that is magical in England at least fifty to one." Setsuna tried to explain.

"Don't bother," Harry commented. As everyone within earshot turned toward he Harry continued with thinly disguised disgust, "they are like the person they idolize in that they believe that they cannot be wrong, and anyone with a different opinion _must be wrong_. I will say no more on the subject since this is true."

"That's not true," a twin replied, only to be met with silence.

Realizing that Harry wouldn't be talking more, since he had already made up his mind about the school and the people in it, most of the house decided to try again later.

Ron on the other hand, he was pissed. Harry had, in one day, insulted him, his house, his hero, and is world. He had also failed to become the boy-who-lived best friend that he was getting paid for, and in fact made Harry dislike him worse. Worse, he had no idea on how to proceed and continue to get paid. Upon hearing Harry mention his lab to the girls he thought of a way to trick Dumbledore, he would periodically steal minor things from the lab, and use them as proof to Dumbledore, after all, who would miss some common ingredients? Perhaps he could also swipe some interesting items to sell for a bit of extra money, or some odd foods to eat.

As Ron was considering his options, and plans while shoveling his food into his mouth, Harry was planning on spending the night in his lab, which he made sure had a hammock in case he needed to work late. Harry figured he would start putting some ingredients in his storage there, and finish tomorrow after classes.

After everyone was finished eating and the prefects started to lead the way to the dorm rooms to give the first years their password, when they were stopped by Dumbledore.

"I need to speak to Potter," he said, and waited for the mentioned boy to walk out of the crowd. After some minutes he ground out, "Mr. Kiesling please come with me."

"You're learning," Harry said smirking as he stepped out of the crowd.

Albus didn't dignify that with a response, as he led the way to his office, and with a clipped, "Blood pops," caused the gargoyles to step aside.

After they both entered and the headmaster sat at his desk the man spoke again, "Please take a seat Harry my boy."

" Kiesling, you have no right to call me by my first name, and I'm not _your_ boy. Now what did you bring me here for? I was planning on starting to unload my ingredients tonight. Then sleep in the hammock," Harry replied.

"What! Why wouldn't you sleep in the dorms with..." Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted.

"The sheep? They believed your word over mine, simply because of your name, even though I'M the one that is in the best position to know. Now that that's settled, what do you want," Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore sighed and dropped the house issue... for now, before continuing, "I want to discuss several things with you, the first is the blatant disrespect you showed me in front of the school. The second is the issue with your name, why don't you want to be referred to as potter?"

"Fine I'll drop the Dumb-as-a-door name, I only used the childish name to tell the school what I thought of you. I think I'll call you Albie," Harry started before continuing, "As to the second question, the Kiesling's have raised me since I was one, and they are my family, so when Gringotts told us of the blood adoption ritual, we took the opportunity to make them my real parents."

Dumbledore stiffened as he hear that Harry underwent a blood adoption ritual, which put some plans at risk, and then grimaced as his new nickname that Harry gave him. "You need to refer to me as professor Dumbledore."

"That kind of title is for those who have my respect," Harry replied.

Dumbledore, realized that changing Harry's opinion of himself will also take time, sighed and brought out the last topic of the chat, "Fine, but I know that you have a mana nearby, I need to know what it is and what it looks like."

Fanatose phased into existence next to Harry, and introduced herself, "My name is Fanatose, a Mana of Evil."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he was about to speak when Harry cut in, "We synchronized years ago when she saved my life, and one of her Mana type helped my father save the world from a madman's insane experiment, so no, I won't 'change Mana's' and you according to the contract, can't force her to leave.

Albie grit his teeth, not even bothering to hide his frustration, and ground out, do you have _any_ idea what kind of damage this kind of information could do to the wizarding world? The boy-who-lived hates the wizarding world, and has a Mana aligned with evil. They would loose hope, and easily fall victim to another dark lord."

"If they need a child to prevent it, then they deserve to fall," Harry pointed out. "in fact tomorrow's article will be most enlightening for the wizarding world."

"Article?" Dumbledore asked warily

"I met an interesting reporter when we went for my supplies. I agreed to give an interview, and told her that if the resulting article is factual, and not embellished, she'll get more stories from me, including crimes perpetuated by you," Harry explained while smirking. "Of course, those other articles being released will depend on weather or not you, or the Weasley's provoke me."

"I have commited crimes to you," the headmaster protested.

"How about, line theft, grand larceny, and illegally sealing two wills?" Harry shot back smugly.

"That was..." Dumbledore started.

"Don't care, the funds are being recovered, contract canceled, and wills read, so unless you, or the family that made the marriage contract piss me off, consider the matter dropped, but piss me off, and your crimes will be all over the Prophet," Harry interrupted. "Now is there anything else?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head before speaking, "Fine I can accept that for now, but I'm going to have to insist your first night be in the dorms, so that you can meet your housemates." Dumbledore paused before asking, "I saw you in pain earlier, why was that?"

"I don't see what Business it is of yours," Harry scoffed as he got up, only to clutch his shoulders in pain again.

"A student's health _is_ my business, change of plans, let's get you to our Medi-witch, Pomfrey, I want her to check you out," Dumbledore lectured.

Harry nodded, too out of breath from trying not to scream to argue, and the headmaster did have a valid point.

Dumbledore led Harry to the hospital wing, and was acting as a brace, since he KNEW that Harry's pride would force him to walk, although a quarter of the way there Harry collapsed to his knees with a scream of pain.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Dumbledore cast the levitation charm and floated the now pale and sweating boy to the hospital wing, hurrying because two more waves of pain swept through him on the way there, each closer together, and more intense.

"Poppy, I have a student here in pain, and need you to check him out. He recently went through a blood adoption ritual and has been having pain ever since," Dumbledore explained as he reached the hospital wing, and levitated the pale and sweating boy to a bed. He was just in time for another wave of pain to hit Harry.

"Let's see," The medi-witch commented, before starting a set of diagnostic spells. "Who are you young man?"

"Harry Kiesling," Harry gasped out, in even greater pain then ever before.

"Are either of your parents not quite human? Or has special features?" She asked concerned.

Harry was about to speak and stopped looking at the headmaster, whom sighed and left after saying, "Pompy, Tell me if there is anything that's a danger to the other students, and whatever else you can within the limits of confidentiality."

"Why should I trust someone whom works for _him_?" Harry gasped out.

"Two reasons, first I am oath bound to keep anything I find confidential. Second, I'm the only medi-witch you'll have access to in Hogwarts," came the woman's reply.

Waiting for yet another wave of pain to pass, he considered the response and realized he had no choice, well that and his mind was fuzzy from pain.

"Mom, artificial human, sprout wings at will," Harry managed before passing out in the final wave of pain, accompanied by ripping cloth.

The last thing he remembered before the blackness claimed him, was Madam Pomfrey's gasp of surprise.


	5. Interview and Reactions

Alchemist Harry

Chapter 5: Interview and Results.

AN: when I tried posting this fic in a different location, someone called Harry a bully on the train, I didn't see it, where was it?

The next morning, which was a Saturday saw Harry eating in the hospital wing in the privacy of his privacy screened bed, as he now had a secret that he wanted to protect. This depressed him, as he also wanted to see the reactions of the school to his interview

–

In the great hall, the students that get the Daily Prophet, were causing an uproar. The cause of said chaos was an article in the paper, an article that read like this:

**An Interview with the Boy-That-Lived**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**About one week ago, in Daigon Ally, I saw the famous boy Harry Potter being escorted by the Hogwarts grounds keeper Hagrid, with the Boy-Who-Lived looking upset at the situation. Immediately taking the opportunity to speak to him, he agreed to grant the Prophet an interview, and depending on the accuracy of the resulting article, provide us with more stories, many of which have the potential to be even more ground-shaking than the story of the previously missing boy. I now present to you, the complete transcript of the interview, without any modifications or edits.**

**Me: Hello Mr. Potter, thank you for granting this interview.**

**Harry: It's Kiesling, not Potter I was adopted at Age one by Lita and Klein Kiesling, and just came from Gringotts whom performed a blood adoption ritual, making me their real son.**

**Me: fine, Mr. Kiesling. What do you think of your fame as the vanquisher of you-know-who?**

**Harry: Unwarranted for several reasons.**

**Me: Reasons?**

**Harry: One: I was one, what could I have actually **_**done?**_

**Two: there were four people present on that day, according to the reports at least, two died, one is thought dead, and the last was one year old, so how is it that someone claimed that I killed Voldemort? If someone else was there, why didn't he or she help?**

**Three: I have no interest in being your worlds 'hope' or 'hero' I am only here because Dumb-as-a-door annoyed me and my family to going to Hogwarts, so we made a contract to make the school bearable to me.**

**Me: Dumb-as-a-door?**

**Harry: The headmaster**

**Me: How can you say that? Hogwarts is the premiere magic school, why wouldn't you want to go? And why are you insulting the headmaster?**

**Harry: I don't care about magic. I think the school is a waste of time, because I'll never use magic once I'm done. My goals are to be an alchemist Galgazet hunter in my own world. And as to the ass you respect, he's a bully plain and simple, he also can't take no as an answer.**

**Me: This is the second time you said 'world' as if you are from a different one.**

**Harry: Yes, Yes I am. To head off your next question, a Galgazet is a person that hunt monsters called Growloons. Growloons are Monsters that look goofy, and are weak, but spawn monsters that are far stronger and more aggressive than normal.**

**Me: So your goal is to be a monster hunter, the job must pay well.**

**Harry: Reasonably, but it is a necessary job.**

**Me: Tell me about your Parents please.**

**Harry: Lita and Klien Kiesling, both master Galgazets in their own right. Dad is also a master alchemist, although more adept at duplicating lost alchemical items from a recovered example than researching new items, as well as a master of the staff. Mom is a master of claw weapons.**

**Me: I assume you're learning the art of alchemy?**

**Harry: Yes, as well as the art of claw and staff.**

**Me: Fascinating, now about that contract you and Dumbledore signed. **

**Harry: He called it a magically binding contract, whatever that means, that basically grants me rights that no other student has, rights that the next headmaster will be required to follow as well.**

**Me: Rights?  
**

**Harry: Yes, like I don't need to wear those stupid robes, I can be out after hours, a place both inside and outside to practice my staff and claw skills, a secure place for alchemical research, along with a setup for said research, a way to contact my parents like any other student, a way home on holidays, way home on summers, ability to bring creature from home, as long as relatively small and harmless, as a pet, and able to bring a Mana. Also, I can get out of taking a class if one of two conditions are met.**

**Me: Conditions?**

**Harry: One: a class must be completely useless on my world, of the classes Dumb-as-a-door mentioned, the History of magic, and astrology classes qualify, since the stars are different where I come from, and our history is different as well. The second condition, is that the class must be useless from a magical perspective, this is mostly caused by inept teachers, teachers that don't even try to actually teach, teachers that are bullies, ect, ect. Of course in most cases I have to perform different assignments to replace the class. He already told me in history I need to do some papers on historical figures and events of my world, and also a few on the more modern history of yours.**

**Me: What's a Mana?**

**Harry: A being representing a facet of nature, such as fire, light, holy, dark, evil, ect. Alchemists need to synchronize with at least one to perform alchemy.**

**Me: I assume you have already synchronized with one?**

**Harry: Yes, care to guess which one? **

**Me: Light?**

**Harry: Nope.**

**Me: I give up, what type.**

**Harry: Evil, my mana is Fanatose, the Mana of Evil, but that doesn't mean SHE is evil, just that she is represents that facet of nature, in fact she saved by life before I even knew her. **

**Me: Still why are you advertising this? Wouldn't it be better not to?**

**Harry shrugging: To thoroughly demonstrate I'm **_**not**_** the Harry the public was expecting.**

**Me: Two more questions before your guide drags you away. Where should responses to this be sent? And Would you consent to another interview to cover more topics and an outsiders view of Hogwarts?**

**Harry: I hired the goblins to intercept and filter my mail for a hefty fee, any letter not marked on a very short list of things to be forwarded, will be burnt after the goblins read it, or if it is a non burnable package destroyed in some other manner no matter what the package contains. I will be getting a weekly list containing types of mail revived, for example 6 fan-mails would be labeled Fan-mail: 6. and yes, I will interview with you again depending how this articles printed.**

**As you can see, Harry has given us a general idea of his life up to Dumbledore finding him and bringing him back to the wizarding world. Also, don't expect any response to letters and packages. I wonder though, whom is on the short list of letters he will be getting? What skeletons reside in the closet of Dumbledore? What other juicy tidbits can I squeeze from Harry about his world? One thing is for sure, I personally can't wait to find out!**

Murmurs filled the hall as papers were passed around. Dumbledore stood semi-calmly, but with his paper gripped in a white knuckled grip, and walked out of the hall. His leaving was noticed, but the leaving of a turbaned professor that looked like he was holding in a massive fit of laughter went unnoticed.

As soon as he was out of sight, he allowed his anger to show as he stalked towards the hospital wing. As he arrived he saw that the warded privacy curtain was up around Harry's bed, and the school medi witch doing some paperwork at her desk.

"Poppy, I need to speak to Harry, could you pull back the curtain for me?" He asked the witch.

"What do you want now Albie?" Harry asked from behind the curtain.

"Please open the curtain so we can speak face to face," Ablie (Albus) asked in a strained voice.

"No, but I know what your upset about, the interview I warned you about right?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Poppy, could you leave so that I can talk to Harry in private?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh.

"But..." she started to respond, but seeing the look on Dumbledore's face, witch was mixture of depression, anger, and a few other emotions, caused her to sigh, and respond, "Fine, but remember, either I or Harry need to open the curtains, and I want him here for a few more days for tests."

the old man nodded his head which let the ruler of the hospital ward of Hogwarts leave the room in peace. As soon as the woman left he turned to Harry and asked again, "Please lower the curtain Harry."

"Why? So you can try to intimidate me, or annoy me into submission again? Newsflash, it took you two weeks last time, and now _I_ have something over _you_ to stop you from annoying me in a more permanent manner. I'll answer your probable request now. No I will not ask them to take back my interview, no I will not forget nor forgive your crimes against me, no I will not agree this was 'best for me,' and no I will not show you the respect you think you deserve only the respect _I_ think you deserve. Did I cover everything Albie? Or did you have any other questions?" Harry remarked venomously.

Dumbledore sighed while rubbing his temples at the barrage of no's from the boy behind the curtain. He was unused to getting told no, but recognized that he doesn't have the leverage yet to force him to change. "You got most of them, but I do have another question," Albus asked tiredly, as he felt it had been a long day, and it isn't even ten AM yet. "Why are you so determined to destroy our worlds hope?"

Harry looked at where Dumbledore was, even though the man was separated from the fledgling alchemist by the curtain and responded bluntly, "If your society is so fragile an eleven year old boy can bring it down, then it deserves to fall. The only 'hope' a child should ever inspire, is the hope common to all children, that the child shall surpass the parents. The fact that I'm counted as a savior, sickens me. I have a question of my own, why did you commit the crime of line theft?"

"It was for the greater good," Dumbledore replied.

"How is it for the 'greater good,'" Harry asked through unseen narrowed eyes.

"Well, I supposed this ends the conversation," Albie said quickly as he stood and started to leave the room.

"Albie," Harry said as the man reached the door.

"Yes?"

"I won't ever trust you, anyone who can throw the words 'greater good' around so easily is not to be trusted. They think every person is a chess piece that needs to be moved, instead of an individual, now goodbye," Harry said, while starting to stroke the results of the previous night.

Harry then grabbed his ever present book, and pulled a notebook out of his pouch to start working on his next synthesis, trying to get used to controlling his new parts, and trying to hide the parts like his mother can.

A few hours later Harry hears two female voices chatting as they entered the hospital wing They stopped after they reached his bed.

"Harry?" Konoka tentatively asked.

"Hello, Konoka," came his reply from behind the curtain.

"Kiesling-san," Setsuna said calmly.

"Setsuna," came the reply.

"Why don't you let open the curtain?" Konoka asked curious.

"I'm trying to deal with the side effect of the adoption ritual, the pain was apparently me gaining a unique trait from my mother, but I can't seem to figure out how to hide them again like she can,: Harry explained, and accidentally stretched one of his new appendages out so that the tip slightly deformed the curtains in the direction of the girls.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed as she recognized the outline that briefly showed. "Konoka," she started. "I need to talk to Harry alone, I know what he has, and I might be able to help him."

"But Setsuna why..." Konoka started.

Setsuna gave her a pained grin and replied, "We all have our secrets, this involves one of mine."

Konoka hesitated for a moment then left, Harry meanwhile wondered how she could know what his problem was just from the outline of one wing poking the curtain.

"Now, let's see if I can help you with your wing problem shall we?" Setsuna said as she removed her robe to show her normal clothes, clothes that had been prepared to allow her wings to be shown if necessary. After spreading her wings she said, "Look at me Harry, and not from behind the curtain.

"Harry lifted the bottom of the curtain up so that he could see Setsuna, and upon seeing her wings dropped the curtain, shocked that some people here had wings, unlike at home his mother, and now him were the only ones.

He then opened the curtain to show that yes, he too had wings, although unlike Setsuna's snow white wings, his was a harsh metallic red, with the exception of the very bottom of the bottom row of feathers, which were a glossy metallic black.

With a feint blush on her features, Setsuna started her lecture, "Okay, first I'll try and teach you how to retract your wings." Setsuna suited words to actions and retracted her wings. "then I'll teach you how to modify your clothes so they don't shred, or damage your wings when you need them out.

To retract your wings, well at least for me, I have to visualize them retracting into my back, how they retract might be different for you, so try imagining them going strain in, folding into your back, or some other method."

Harry sat down and concentrated, then his wings started moving in various, semi controlled ways, along with his twisting his torso, which prompted a laugh from Setsuna, which itself ended as she was clipped by a wing. Then it suddenly clicked to Harry, and his wings retracted with a slight light-show.

"Thanks, Setsuna," Came the relieved comment from Harry. "Now I need a shirt."

"I'll get it," came a third voice from the now amused Medi-witch, whom both the now wingless children had forgotten that she rued over hospital wing. "and don't worry, your winged condition will remain secret as long as you can keep it so." She then tossed Harry a spare shirt from where he had left his pouches.

"Let's rejoin Konoka-sama as soon as your dressed," Setsuna suggested. "We can explore the castle to get the lay of the land and look for practice areas."

Harry nodded his head after he placed his shirt on, and replied, "Good idea, knowledge of the terrain is always useful, and I'll start organizing my lab later."

The two walked out to join the third of what will by the end of the day be known as, the Outsider Trio...


End file.
